


(podfic of) Still Frames In Your Mind

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of elisera's Still Frames In Your Mind series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Model AU, Model Stiles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a podfic of Elisera's story. </p><p>   <i>Stiles meets Derek in Prague the morning of his seventeenth birthday. He’s hungover as fuck, and looking like it, too.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Still Frames In Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Frames In Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769371) by [elisera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisera/pseuds/elisera). 



> A huge Thank You to Elisera for allowing me to podfic this. I've loved the story since I first saw it on tumblr, so this was a joy to work on.

  


Length: ~1 hour

music version: mp3, 63MB [mediafire, [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/995bkg437b2eesn/TW+-+Still+Frames+w+music.mp3) or [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/995bkg437b2eesn/TW+-+Still+Frames+w+music.mp3)]  


non-music version: mp3, 56MB [mediafire, [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wd26175neq7pg83/TW+-+Still+Frames+in+Your+Mind.mp3) or [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wd26175neq7pg83/TW+-+Still+Frames+in+Your+Mind.mp3)]  


**Author's Note:**

> The song used throughout the podfic is the first from "Three Preludes" by Gershwin, as played by Balazs Szokolay. 
> 
> I apologise for the bad quality of the recording. Alas, I was in a noisy place and didn't have my own equipment - I cleaned it up as best I could, but I'm aware the sound is not as good as could be. Also, this is unbeta'd. If you find mistakes, and would like to let me know about them, I'd be forever grateful!


End file.
